


sunflowers

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: “despite knowingthey won’t be here for longthey still choose to livetheir brightest lives- sunflowers”― Rupi Kaur, The Sun and Her Flowers





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> set in an au where flowers grow from the wounds of your soulmate. Mirajane's sister has just died, and Erza has flowers sprouting from her chest. 
> 
> I chose lilies because they're the symbol of death, that's all.

Erza awoke to pain like she had never known in her life. 

It tore at her, clawed through her chest until she was heaving, covering her mouth as the tears began to fall. She was sat in bed, white sheets clinging to her sweat-soaked skin, and she was bewildered at what had brought her out of her slumber. 

She felt them before she saw them, a hoard of lilies sprouting from her chest, where her heart was. The pain subsided to a mild discomfort, and the petals were already opening out, their stamens already secreting the dense, staining nectar. Erza winces, keeping her quilt as far from the flowers as possible. If she was lucky, they would be dead by the morning, and she would be able to go about her day without worrying about the large white flowers. 

This had never happened to her before, although she knew about it well enough; people were linked through nature, through love, and when the person that you are connected to hurts themselves, a flower appears on your body in the place of the wound. When Erza had lost her eye as a child in a horrific accident, she presumed that her connection with the other person had caused a similar reaction, although she had no idea what that would have looked like.

Carefully, Erza eases herself from bed, going to stand by her window. The curtains are open, as they always are; Erza prefers to wake up when the sky does, by natural light, and the moon glares in at her, making her squint against the rage of it. 

“I wonder who they are...” 

The flowers are in full bloom, their petals are speckled with pink, but in the dim light they look red. Like blood. There was not enough of them for the pain to be physical, Erza knows that much, and her heart breaks at the realisation that the pain she felt was an echo, a fraction of what the other person was feeling.

When they met in real life, Erza knew she would have to ask about this, and when she found out the source of the pain she would pull her love into her arms and soothe them. 

Flowers growing from wounds is poetic, Erza thinks, but not poetic enough to cover up the gap left where happiness used to be, and yet still Erza wants to clutch her love until the broken pieces of them start to stitch themselves back together. 

She slips back into bed, mindful of the lilies, and stares at the ceiling. Her feet rub together, cold, and there’s a wetness behind her eyes waiting to be released. She does not let them. Instead, Erza takes a deep breath, and steadies herself for her future to come. No matter who her love was, or what they had suffered, Erza would be their for them, and it was that thought that eased her back into sleep.


End file.
